La Pause
by Misaki Hoshi
Summary: Durant une recherche habituelle des drogués au Line et autres personnes qui enfreignent les règles, Gunji et Kiriwar s'accordent une pause.


**Titre:** La Pause.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à Nitro+CHiRAL et à Suguro Chayamachi.

**Résumé :** Durant une recherche habituelle des drogués au Line et autres personnes qui enfreignent les règles, Gunji et Kiriwar s'accordent une pause.

**Genre :** Romance/Humor.

**Couple(s) :** Kiriwar x Gunji, mon couple préféré de TNC.

**Rating :** M (lemon).

**Note 1 :** Ce (court) One Shot est ma première fiction sur TNC. Comme à chaque fois que je m'aventure sur un nouveau genre de ce site, je suis stressée alors, s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi... J'espère vraiment que ce OS vous plaira.

**Note 2 :** Personnages un peut OOC (ils apparaissent un peu plus « humains » que dans le manga ou que dans l'anime je trouve).

**Note 3 :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sur FF, le prénom de Gunji c'est « Gunzi »...Donc, je vous préviens juste que j'ai préféré garder le même prénom que dans le manga, soit « Gunji ».

**Note 4 :** Je m'excuse s'il y a quelques fautes...

_**Sur ce : Bonne lecture.**_

La Pause.

Cela faisait bien trois bonnes heures qu'ils avaient quittés de château d'Arbitro.

Tout en marchant, Kiriwar semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne faisait pas attention à son compagnon qui transportait un énième cadavre du bout d'un de ses poings de fer.

Ils prirent un nouveau virage.

Il faisait froid et la neige recouvrait le sol. Les combats de l'Igra avaient diminués, comme s'ils hibernaient. En revanche, les trafics du Line, eux, augmentaient.

Curieux contraste quand on savait que les deux allaient de paire...

Kiriwar inspira une bouffée d'air frai.

Il n'avait pas froid. Non. Après tout, il était très résistant.

Heureusement pour un exécuteur de l'Igra.

Il regarda amoureusement Mitsuko, son tuyau métallique. Que ferai-t-il sans cet objet qu'il affectionnait particulièrement... ?

Cependant, ces derniers temps, il avait le sentiment qu'il lui manquait quelque chose...

« Vischio ! Mon petit vischio ! Oh oh oh ! Mon vischio ! ».*

Kiriwar soupira. Le blond fit de petit saut tout en marchant, faisant bouger les plaques d'identités attachées à sa ceinture, provoquant une sorte de mélodie, un espèce d'accompagnement à cette chanson puérile qu'il chantait.

-Dis Jiji ! Beugla Gunji en arrêtant soudain de chanter. On va voir le fantôme ?

Kiriwar se tourna et haussa un sourcil.

-Ouais, si t'veux Hiyoko.**

-Mais faut monter en hauteurs alors ! C'est toi qu'm'as dis que ça aiment les hauteurs, les fantômes.

-Ouais, ouais.

Le blond s'arrêta soudain de marcher, l'air de réfléchir une seconde, ce qu'il ne faisait que très très très rarement.

-Tout en haut de l'immeuble, à contempler le ciel ! Chantonna-t-il soudain, un grand sourire enfantin aux lèvres tout en reprenant ses sautillements.

Kiriwar lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

Comment Gunji faisait-il pour ne pas avoir froid ?

Certes, ils étaient tous les deux résistants ! Mais quand même !

Tandis que lui il portait un pantalon, des bottes et un manteau plutôt chaud ouvert sur un tee shirt, le blond, quand à lui, se baladait avec seulement un pantalon, ses bottes et ses poings de métal.

Comment faisait-il pour ne pas, ne serai-ce, trembler de froid en se baladant torse nu ?

-T'as pas froid ? Demanda soudain le brun.

-Nan ! Ria le jeune homme.

Kiriwar haussa les épaules et continua sa marche, lentement.

Gunji se mit soudain à pousser un petit cri de joie en voyant un petit chat gris passer.

-Pochi ! dit-il, fou heureux de revoir son « toutou ».

-C'pas un nom pour les chats. Commenta Kiriwar, une énième fois.

Le blond ne répondit pas, surprenant son compagnon qui était pourtant habitué aux réponses idiotes du jeune exécuteur.

Gunji attrapa le chaton dans sa main et serra tendrement la boule de poil contre son torse.

Le brun le regarda, sentant un étrange sentiment s'emparer de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi ressentait-il de manière aussi soudaine de la jalousie envers un simple animal ?

La seule envie qu'il l'animait, là, tout de suite, était de foutre un bon coup de Mitsuko dans la pauvre bête. Mais, s'il faisait ça, Gunji ne lui pardonnerai pas. Le blond aimait bien trop sa boule de poil...

Kiriwar écarquilla les yeux.

Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il des émotions de son compagnon ?

Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cette jalousie et cette étrange sentiment de possessivité.

Gunji amena l'animal vers son visage. Le petit Pochi lui lécha amoureusement le nez puis, Gunji le laissa partir.

-R'viens à la maison ! Dit-il, comme si l'animal pouvait le comprendre. Papa sera content de voir un autre toutou ! Ajouta-t-il en pensant à Kau, le « chien de compagnie » d'Arbitro.

Il se tourna soudain, se souvenant de quelque chose.

-Merde ! Jiji, on a un prob !

-Quoi ?

-On a paumé le Tama*** !

Le brun haussa les sourcils et se rendit compte en effet qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Il poussa un profond soupire. Chercher le « chien » dans la neige, maintenant, il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Pourtant, s'il ne le faisait pas rapidement, ils se feraient vraiment réprimander par Arbitro. Mais, d'un autre côté, peut-être que Kau était déjà rentré par lui-même...

Après tout, grâce à son flair, il était capable de pas mal de chose... De plus, il ne risquait pas de lui arriver quoi que ce soit ! Tous savaient ce qu'il en coûtait de toucher au précieux « chien » d'Arbitro...

Kiriwar s'avança d'un pas lent vers le blond et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, geste qu'il ne faisait que très rarement.

-T'en fais pas, on va le r'trouver l'chien. Dit-il devant l'air exagérément paniqué de son compagnon.

Mais, rapidement, il plissa les yeux.

Gunji grelottait et avait la chair de poule.

Le brun se demanda vaguement si le blond avait déjà froid avant et que c'était lui qui n'avait pas remarqué ou si le blond commençait tout juste à ressentir l'air glacial de l'hiver sur sa peau nue.

-T'as froid ?

-Mais nan j'te dis !

Le brun comprit alors. Gunji avait froid depuis le début mais, têtu comme il l'était, il ne disait pas un mot et ne laissait rien paraître.

-T'veux qu'on fasse une p'tite pause ?

-Une pause ?

-Ouaip, une pause pour te réchauffer.

Gunji poussa un long soupir.

-P'tain, t'es chiant l'vieux ! J't'ai dis que j'ai pas froid !

Kiriwar attrapa son compagnon par le bras et l'emmena violemment avec lui, le forçant à le suivre dans les ruelles.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une ruelle très éloignées de celles principalement utilisées. Ils se trouvaient à présent à l'écart des regards indiscrets, ravissant Kiriwar qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire sadiquement.

-Bon. D'solé mais j'vois pas d'autres manières de te réchauffer, Hiyoko.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Kiriwar plaqua le torse du plus jeune contre le mur d'en face, et commença à presser son corps contre le dos nu et offert du blond.

-T'la sent ? Demanda-t-il en pressant la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon contre les fesses du jeune homme.

-Eh, Jiji...t'compte faire quoi ? Demanda Gunji, un sourire mi-amusé mi-inquiet sur ses lèvres.

-À ton avis ?

Kiriwar se jeta presque complètement sur le cou offert du blond, commençant à le mordiller doucement, arrachant un petit cri à sa victime.

-L'vieux ! Arrêtes ! On doit chercher Tama !

-L'chien attendra un peu, t'inquiète, on l'cherchera après.

Le brun déposa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur le cou de sa proie, suçant la peau blanche entre les deux bandes de tatouages noir et étrangement trop douce du blond.

Gunji ne bougeait pas. Il ne savait pas lui-même s'il avait envie de ce qui allait suivre ou pas. En réalité, son cerveau marchait à une vitesse hallucinante, cherchant à connaître les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. Néanmoins, il n'y en avait qu'une qui lui semblait vraiment la seule qui lui plaisait. C'était de se laisser complètement aller aux caresses de l'autre exécuteur.

Kiriwar serra un peu plus fort le corps contre lui, pinçant les mamelons durcit du blond de sa main droite tandis que son autre main se dirigeait vers une partie beaucoup plus sensible de l'anatomie de chaque homme.

Il ouvrit de sa main gauche le pantalon de son compagnon et baissa son caleçon, les deux vêtements se trouvant bientôt au sol, sur la neige. Il saisit le sexe palpitant du blond et le exerça une légère pression sur le membre, arrachant un petit gémissement excitant de Gunji.

Kiriwar ne voulait pas s'embêter à faire de longues préliminaires. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour faire ça et il avait beaucoup trop envie de s'enfoncer entre les fesses rebondis de son compagnon.

Il baissa à son tour son pantalon et son sous vêtement. Tout en exerçant de rapides vas et viens sur la colonne de chair fièrement dressée du blond, il s'offrait les mêmes caresses sur son propre membre, se branlant devant l'image drôlement excitante du corps musclé couvert de sueur du blond.

Gunji, les mains posées contre le mur auquel il était plaqué, avait les yeux plissés et les dents serrées. Il laissait parfois échapper un petit gémissement excitant et bougeait allègrement son bassin dans l'espoir d'approfondir ces caresses que lui prodiguaient cette main autour de son sexe.

L'esprit embrumé par le désir, Kiriwar n'attendit pas plus et présenta son membre palpitant à l'entrée, qu'il devinait aisément, pure du jeune homme. Sans plus de cérémonie, il le pénétra d'une traite, coupant la respiration du blond.

Une fois qu'il fut entré jusqu'à la garde, il attendit un peu, laissant Gunji s'habituer à cette nouvelle présence.

Les joues rosies par le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait, il observa le visage de son, maintenant, amant.

Les yeux encore plus plissés, Gunji gémissait de douleur alors que de nombreuses larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Jamais Kiriwar n'avait vu son compagnon pleurer. Et, devant cette vision, il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

Il se baissa un peu plus et, tout en gardant la taille de son amant contre lui de ses bras, laissa d'innombrables baisers sur la nuque de son compagnon, attendant patiemment qu'il se détende.

Les minutes lui semblèrent une éternité et il crut bien que jamais Gunji ne lui permettrait de se mouvoir en lui. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, le blond fit un mouvement du bassin significatif, tentant apparemment de s'empaler plus profondément sur le sexe du brun.

-Kiriwar..bouges ! Gémit-il.

Le brun n'en revenait pas. Le blond venait de l'appeler, pour la première fois, par son prénom et, en plus, il lui demandait de bouger !

En tenant fermement les hanche de Gunji, le brun commença de longs et rapides mouvements dans l'antre du blond, se réjouissant à chaque vas et viens de l'étroitesse et de la chaleur de l'antre de son compagnon.

Il bougeait, frappait inlassablement la prostate du blond, le faisant crier à chaque allées et venues aussi bien à l'intérieure du blond que sur le sexe de ce dernier.

Kiriwar mordait férocement la peau de l'épaule du blond, allant même parfois jusqu'au sang, sachant que ses traces seraient longtemps visibles après ce rapport.

Mais, de toutes manières, c'est ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il voulait qu'on sache que Gunji était à lui.

À lui et à personne d'autre.

Il ne laisserai personne poser ne serai-ce qu'un doigt sur son amant.

Il voulait être le seul à pouvoir le toucher de cette manière.

Non.

Il voulait être le seul à le toucher, tout simplement.

Même ce chat, là, Pochi. Il ne voulait plus que Gunji l'approche.

Le blond attrapa le visage de Kiriwar et l'approcha du sien, lui volant un baiser.

Devant ce geste, le brun ne répondit plus de rien, redoublant la vitesse de ses coups

Dans un élan de possessivité et dans un dernier coup de butoir, il jouit en Gunji, le blond le suivant bientôt dans sa main dans un cri sourd.

Kiriwar se sorti du blond et se laissa glisser au sol, doucement, à bout de souffle.

Le corps tremblant, Gunji se reposa de tout son poids contre le mur.

Le brun grimaça en sentant la neige glaciale sur ses fesses nues et se dépêcha de se rhabiller.

Sans un mot, Gunji en fit de même.

Ils ne s'adressèrent pas un regard et reprirent leur route.

Arrivés au château, il retrouvèrent avec joie Kau qui était rentré par lui même.

Personne ne leur posa de questions pour ces nombreuses marques sur le corps de Gunji, bien que Arbitro avait évidemment deviné.

Qui ne pourrait pas deviner de toutes manières ? Surtout en voyant ce changement radicale qui s'était opéré entre les deux hommes. Jamais Kiriwar n'avait eu de gestes tendres envers qui que ce soit et pourtant, depuis ce jour, il ne cessait d'en avoir pour Gunji, lorsqu'ils pensaient ne pas être vus.

Et, au fil des jours, les marque sur la peau du blond ne disparaissaient pas.

Bien au contraire, elles semblaient se multiplier.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

**Misaki Hoshi.**

*Chanson que chante Gunji dans le tome 5.

**Il appelle souvent Gunji, l'autre exécuteur, « Hiyo » ou « Hiyoko » (qui signifie « poussin »).

***Si Kau est censé être un « chien », Gunji parle de lui en « Tama », qui est un nom commun pour un chat de compagnie.


End file.
